A small number of companies worldwide currently produce CdZeTe (CZT) detectors commercially in a variety of sizes and thicknesses. Usually one or both sides of the planar detectors are contacted with a continuous metal layer such as gold (Au) or platinum (Pt). Such detector substrates then need to be processed to produce a detector having a pattern of segmented contacts (e.g. pixel pads) on one surface, with the opposite surface remaining uniformly metallized. This is done so that the detector is able to produce a detector output indicating the position at which radiation impacts the detector.